


The Greatest

by sonderwalker



Series: bad things happen bingo [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I am beating the shit out of Anakin Skywalker and calling it writing, I am not a medical professional I am trying my best, Medical Inaccuracies, Whump, once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: An accident on the field forces the men of the 501st to operate on their general in the field and again on the way back to Coruscant. But General Skywalker isn't like the other Jedi. Not just in terms of how he commands his men, but physically either. Being conceived from the force will do that to anyone. Already, the medics knew that Jedi reacted differently to different kinds of medical procedures. But even among other Jedi, their general was an outlier.Or: a fic prompted by the New SW canon server: 'Since Anakin was conceived by the force, there wouldn't be anyone with the same blood type as him. What happens when he loses lots of blood and needs to get a transfusion?'
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: bad things happen bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894978
Comments: 40
Kudos: 198





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> totally self-indulgent. gotta get in that whumptober mindset.

“Quick!” Rex shouted. “The general’s loosing too much blood!” He pressed his hands over the wound in Anakin’s side, trying to keep calm while he waited for help to arrive. Next to him, Ahsoka held his hand, and was trying to keep him as responsive as she could. But Anakin’s eyes kept closing, and as much as he loved having Ahsoka around, he was tempted to tell her to shut up so that he could rest. But her concerned face kept swimming in and out of his view, and when he did close his eyes, she raised her voice and squeezed his hand tighter. Anakin heard her mentioning something about how Master Kenobi was on his way, and he furrowed his brows. Obi-Wan was on the other side of the planet, why would he be heading over to see them? And why was it so cold? He inhaled deeply, and his body shivered. But he hardly felt it. More clones came into his view, but they all blurred together, like as if he were looking at them from beneath the waves. He could even feel his body rocking back and forth, but as he realized that there were multiple hands holding on to him, that it was probably his men carrying him somewhere…

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan exclaimed, rushing forward. He couldn’t see the faces of his men behind their helmets, but he could feel their concern and fear in the force. He looked down at Anakin, whose face was now almost gray it was so pale. His breathing was shallow, and despite multiple attempts from Ahsoka and himself to get him to respond, he wouldn’t say anymore than the occasional groan.

“We have to get back to the ship, immediately.” Obi-Wan said. “Cody has called for a medical evac, and it should be arriving any second.” Over the horizon, they looked up as they watched the gunships approach, and land in front of them. More men appeared with a stretcher, and Anakin was taken from Rex and Fives’s arms and placed on it. They all hurried into the gun ship, and once the doors slid shut, it was quiet. Obi-Wan looked down at Ahsoka, trying to think of ways to reassure her. But she stood next to him, biting her lip- a nervous habit that Anakin hadn’t gotten her to give up- and was silent. Obi-Wan knew that she would insist that she remain at Anakin’s bedside, but he also knew that she needed to rest as well. She still had a job to do.

They both did.

Landing on the star destroyer felt like a blur. Suddenly, the gunship doors opened again, and men were rushing all around them. Obi-Wan reached out and placed a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder. But he wasn’t sure if he was grounding her himself. She looked up at him and the began to follow the medical team silently towards the medical bay.

“We need to give him a blood transfusion, now!” They heard a medic call out as they lifted Anakin from a stretcher to a bed. His limbs were limp, and at this point, Anakin was unresponsive. Through their bond, Obi-Wan could sense that he was alive… but that was about it. No thoughts, no emotions. Nothing. It was quiet. He was sure that Ahsoka sensed the same, and as they watched them hook Anakin up to multiple machines, it didn’t change.

At some point, he was taken away for surgery, and would be placed in a bacta tank. Obi-Wan sighed. Their mission hadn’t been a success, and Anakin’s injury was only going to make writing his report even more tedious. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“General Kenobi, Commander Tano.” Kix said as he approached them. “We have some news about General Skywalker’s condition.”

“Is he alright? When can we see him?” Ahsoka asked.

“Well, he’ll be in bacta for the next 48 hours.” Kix answered.

“We’ll be arriving on Coruscant at around the same time.” Obi-Wan replied with a frown. He had been hoping that Anakin would be conscious again by the time they would return to the temple, but it looked like he had been too optimistic. He could feel Ahsoka’s disappointment as well, and as well as she tried to hide it, he knew that seeing him this way pained her deeply.

“Well, can we go see him?” Ahsoka asked tentatively. Kix nodded and they walked past him.

“Thank you.” Obi-Wan said as he left the room. He nodded and the door closed.

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what he was expecting. He had seen Anakin injured a countless amount of times. But that didn’t make watching it any easier. On his side, by his spleen was a series of large scratches, the skin around it bruised. Obi-Wan winced- it looked quite painful, so in a way he was grateful that Anakin was not conscious and aware of how severe his injuries were.

“It looks bad.” Ahsoka whispered, biting her lip as she stared at Anakin.

“He’ll be alright. Anakin is strong.” Obi-Wan replied, trying to reassure her.

“I know.” Ahsoka said, her voice small.

* * *

When they reached Coruscant, Anakin still hadn’t woken up yet, but they were now worried that his wound had become infected. At some point in the last 12 hours- Obi-Wan wasn’t sure anymore, due to the lack of sleep- he had been informed by Kix that Anakin was running a fever and that his blood pressure was low. Kix mentioned that field injuries- and especially large ones, had a higher risk for infection.

“I’m sure that once he’s in the halls of healing at the jedi temple it will get better. You all have a lot more equipment than we do to handle this sort of thing.” He tried to smile, but it fell flat. Obi-Wan at least appreciated that his bedside manner was nicer than Master Che. After Kix walked away he turned to face Ahsoka.

“Since Anakin is out of bacta, we will probably be allowed to visit him, even if he isn’t awake yet.” Obi-Wan mentioned, trying to cheer her up. It worked to some extent, but when they arrived at the room Anakin was in, and saw how pale he looked, her face fell flat. Obi-Wan was sure that she didn’t know as much about human biology as he did, but anyone who looked at Anakin could tell that there was something seriously wrong.

 _‘Well he did just have his torso cut open on a battlefield’_. Obi-Wan thought dryly to himself.

“I am sure that Anakin will be fine, Ahsoka.” Obi-Wan said, trying to comfort her. She nodded, but neither of them believed it. He couldn’t place why, but something felt… wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gotta finish all of these short stories before October gets here so i can focus on whumptober

Ahsoka wasn’t allowed to visit Anakin after that. She had meant to go back a few hours later after one of her classes ended, but when she arrived a doctor stopped her from going any further.

“He’s my master, why can’t I see him?” She demanded. But the doctor just put a hand on her shoulder and told her that the other doctors and healers were very busy right now and she could try again later.

She watched as they let Obi-Wan through. He quickly moved past everyone else in the waiting area, speaking to the healers in hushed tones. But no one told Ahsoka anything. But they didn’t need to. She could tell that something was seriously wrong. Obi-Wan had been gone for almost an hour, and Ahsoka sat, waiting for news about Anakin.

No news came, but after a while, Obi-Wan walked back out. He looked at her, and Ahsoka couldn’t remember the last time she had seen him look so tired.

“Master.” She greeted, standing up from her seat. “What- “He held up his hand and she stopped talking.

“Ahsoka,” He said softly. “Anakin’s condition has gotten worse since our return from battle.” She had figured that out, but she held her tongue.

“I can ask if you can see him but… he doesn’t look good.” Obi-Wan said, stroking his beard. They stared at each other for a moment.

“I will ask.” He said with a sad smile and turned to leave. Ahsoka sat back down and bit her lip, her emotions swirling through her. A few moments later, Obi-Wan reappeared, and waived for her to come forward. She followed him through the halls, and neither of them spoke.

Obi-Wan stopped outside of a door and turned back to Ahsoka. His expression was unreadable.

“Are you ready?” She nodded, and he opened the door.

She hadn’t been ready for this. Ahsoka didn’t even know that humans could be that color.

She slowly approached his bedside, aware of the fact that the others in the room were watching her. But she couldn’t tear her eyes away. There were so many tubes connected to his body that she lost track of them.

“What… what happened?” She whispered, shocked at what she was seeing. 

“Something went wrong with the blood transfusion.” A doctor said from across Anakin’s bed. “He had lost a lot of blood during your last battle, and whatever the medics on the ship gave him… It wasn’t the right blood type.”

“Will he be okay?” Ahsoka asked, her voice cracking. She felt Obi-Wan rest his hand on her shoulder.

“Fortunately, we discovered the issue in time.” The doctor continued. “Had we waited a few more hours… it could have been much worse. But he should eventually make a full recovery.”

“Eventually?’ Obi-Wan asked.

“This kind of mistake can be fatal.” The doctor replied sternly. “And it takes time to get the results back from the lab to be sure of what is happening.”

After the doctor left, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan sat by Anakin’s bed in silence.

“Ahsoka, if you bite your lip too much it will start to bleed.” Obi-Wan remarked.

“Master Skywalker tells me that all the time.” She replied softly, looking at Obi-Wan. She looked back at Anakin.

“It’s weird to see him be so… still.” Ahsoka commented.

“It will not last forever.” Obi-Wan said. “I am sure that he will be bothering us again before we know it.” Ahsoka giggled, and then, things didn’t seem so bad. Master Skywalker was going to be alright, and Master Kenobi was right here with them.

* * *

Even though the healers had told her that Anakin was recovering well, Ahsoka still couldn’t help but worry. He slept through most of the day, and even when he was awake to talk to her, he tired quickly. His skin was still almost as white as his tunic, and although both he and Master Kenobi tried to reassure her, she knew she wouldn’t feel at ease until he was back in their quarters. It was too quiet without him.

So, when she walked in to visit him for the day, she was surprised to see that he was sitting up on his own.

“Maser!” She exclaimed. He looked up from his datapad and at her.

“Snips!” He set the datapad down on the bed and she sat in a chair by his bed.

“Any idea on when you’re gonna get out of here, Master?” Ahsoka asked. “R2 keeps asking for you.” Anakin shrugged.

“Soon, I hope.” He replied. “I can only stare at these walls for so long before I go crazy.” Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

“Well R2 and I have been working on that same speeder from before.” Ahsoka began.

“What? I thought we didn’t have the right parts for it?” Anakin asked her. Ahsoka shrugged.

“I pulled a few strings.” Anakin grinned at her, and then yawned.

“And what kind of strings did you pull, exactly?” She heard Obi-Wan say from behind her. She turned to look at him- amazed that she didn’t hear him walk in. From behind, she heard Anakin snicker.

“Well… I did a bunch of asking around.” Ahsoka began.

“He’s just messing with you, Ahsoka.” Anakin said from behind her. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin.

“You look exhausted.” He said. Ahsoka turned back to face Anakin and watched as he shrugged.

“I’m okay.” He replied. She could tell that Obi-Wan wasn’t buying it. He sat down next to her in the other chair. There was some kind of unspoken tension going on between them, but Ahsoka elected to stay quiet, and instead watch both of them.

“Ahsoka, would you mind waiting outside for a moment while Anakin and I talk about something?” Obi-Wan asked her.

“Sure.” She replied, knowing that he wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“I’ll let you know when you can come back.” He told her, not taking his eyes off Anakin. Ahsoka took once last glance back at Anakin, who smiled at her.

After sitting in the waiting area for so long she lost track, Ahsoka abruptly stood up. She was fed up with how long it was taking Anakin and Obi-Wan to discuss whatever they needed to. Ahsoka walked down the hallway, determined to get to the bottom of whatever was going on. The door to Anakin’s room opened, and she stormed in, ready to tell Anakin to stop being so stubborn but what she saw made her stop.

Obi-Wan sat next to her master on the bed, who was leaning against his shoulder, asleep. In Obi-Wan’s lap was the datapad that Anakin had been looking at earlier. Obi-Wan brought a finger up to his lips, warning Ahsoka to stay quiet. She nodded and walked around towards the other side of the bed and sat down on it, leaning her head against Anakin’s shoulder.

“He still feels too warm.” Ahsoka whispered.

“I know.” Obi-Wan responded.

“But he’ll be okay.”

“I know.” Obi-Wan said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cannot believe that I'm almost done with bad things happen. it's been crazy.

Ahsoka never really understood human biology that well. She knew enough- she was surrounded by humans all the time. Between the war, and at the temple, she had learned a lot about how they worked. However, she didn’t really understand the details about human blood. Blood was blood as far as she was concerned, but apparently that was not the case for humans.

Obi-Wan had been trying to explain all of this to her, but she never was good at biology anyway. She did try to listen though, because it had to do with why Anakin was still in the halls of healing, and why he didn’t seem to be recovering as quickly as he usually did.

It was the lack of a spark in his eyes that bothered her. Even though he was awake more often now, he still slept more than anything else. And when he was awake, he seemed exhausted, the dark circles under his eyes never seemed to go away anymore. His skin was still pale, and she knew enough human biology to know that was not a good sign.

Although, as the days passed, he seemed to be getting better. Staying awake for longer, talking to her more.

The door opened and Ahsoka walked into his room, and sat in the same chair she always sat in. She looked at Anakin’s face- his eyes were closed but she knew that he was away.

“Hey master.” Anakin hummed. “Wanna hear a joke?”

He opened his eyes and looked at her “Sure.”

“What did the hutt say to the other hutt?”

Anakin narrowed his eyes. “This isn’t funny.”

“Come on master! You gotta answer the question!” She pestered. Anakin rolled his eyes and closed them again.

“Ask a better question.” He said, his eyes still closed. Ahsoka huffed.

“I’m just gonna blame the medicine for making you so grouchy.” She said as she crossed her arms.

“I’m not grouchy.” Anakin replied while frowning. “I’m just tired.” Her shoulders slumped.

“I know… but it’s so quiet without you.” She said softly after a moment. Anakin opened his eyes and reached his hand out. She grabbed it, but kept her eyes down, looking at her shoes. His hand was still cold, almost as cold as the metal one.

“Have you tried pestering Obi-Wan?” Anakin suggested. Ahsoka shook her head.

“He’s so busy all the time… I don’t want to bother him.”

“I’m sure he would love it if you bothered him, Snips.”

“What makes you say that?” She asked, looking up at him.

“Because when I was your age, I bothered Obi-Wan all the time.” He said with a smile.

“About what? Master Kenobi doesn’t like droids or flying.”

Anakin shrugged. “I asked him lots of questions.”

“About?”

“Anything. And if you ask Obi-Wan about tea, well, let’s just say that you should be prepared to take a seat. He could go on for hours about it.” Ahsoka giggled.

“It’s not even that good!”

“Don’t let Obi-Wan hear you say that.”

“Don’t let me hear what?” Obi-Wan asked as he walked into the room.

“Master Kenobi!” Ahsoka exclaimed. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and looked at the two of them.

“Ahsoka doesn’t like tea.” Anakin said while squeezing her hand. It was warmer now. Obi-Wan gasped.

“You don’t like tea?” Obi-Wan asked, horrified.

“Anakin, can you believe what our padawan is saying?”

“Hey!” Ahsoka exclaimed.

“You don’t like tea? At all? Surely there must be at least one blend you like, Ahsoka.” Obi-Wan muttered while stroking his beard. She felt Anakin’s grip relax and looked over to see him blinking slowly at the two of them.

“Anakin, if you’re tired, we can just speak later.” Obi-Wan said. He shook his head.

“No, I want you two to stay.” He whispered, his eyes closing again. And they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! come check out my tumblr @sonderwalker


End file.
